


Looking over Your Shoulder

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Masocism, Subspace, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: Dracula did not ever take him to his bed, he had never expected that. Usually he fed in his study, where it was warm and familiar, but they took a different route. Hector found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom, obviously lived in, with the sheets tangled around each other, and books scattered across the desk. It took him a moment to see Isaac standing by a window, staring out at the moonlit landscape. He turned to face them with an impassive gaze. Hector felt it boring into him,"Hector," Dracula said gently, placing a hand on the small of his back. "Isaac has offered to take care of you, in the ways that I cannot."





	Looking over Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Not a dice roll this time! This is just something that was trapped in my head and needed to get out. I've fallen into this fandom face first, but I didn't go down alone.
> 
> My thanks to the wonderful, amazing [Udunie](http://nova-udunie.tumblr.com/), who edited this and watched this show with me, feeding my porn energy.

Isaac was not fond of the area they had landed in, and had not ventured outside in several days. He kept quiet in his workshop, dutifully tending to the ones that were sent to him, carefully mending those sent his way. It was just the three of them, for now. Dracula had told him and Hector that he had sent word to other vampire nobility to come to his aid. Isaac was not looking forward to it. 

He heard a soft scuffling. He turned his head to the door of his chambers. It was more of a large hallway than a room, and the doors sectioning it off were open. He had no fear of anything attacking him here. A small cat was weaving its way toward him, its beautiful black fur shining even in the low light. Isaac did not need to see it's decaying muzzle, nor its glowing blue eyes to know that it was one of Hector's pets. It curled around his leg, rubbing against him affectionately, then ran off, looking back to see if he followed. Isaac sighed, trailing after the little creature. It lead him halfway round the castle, never letting him fall too far behind. They ended up in a small hallway, close to where the engine room was, where they found a figure slumped over. His grey hair covering his face. 

Isaac rolled his eyes. There was little doubt as to what put Hector in this state. His plain shirt was in disarray, the skin of his shoulder exposed. When he knelt down, he could see the tiny flecks of blood that stained the collar. Hector looked up to meet Isaac's eyes, offering a shrug and a small smile, as if he had been caught taking sweets. "Good afternoon, Isaac." 

"Hector," he replied simply. He offered up a hand, and Hector staggered to his feet. 

He watched as the man turned and picked up the cat, clutching it close to his chest. He started walking off the opposite way, and gestured for Isaac to come with him. "This place is like a maze. I still have no idea where I'm going half the time." 

"You need to take better care," Isaac admonished. "Master Dracula is not used to sparing his meals. You must tell him when you feel drained." 

Hector looked down, a frown pinching at his thin mouth. "I know," he said quietly. He tried a door to their right, seeing that it was not his room they continued down the corridor. "I lost myself a little, that's all."

"You are very dear to him," Isaac pressed. He could understand why, in an objective sense. Hector was brilliant at what he did, and had been persecuted for it, just as Lisa had been. Isaac respected Hector's power, but little else. He was too trusting. Hector would gladly turn back to humanity if they gave him so much as a friendly smile. He wanted to create life and be safe, caring for humanity as he cared for his pets, if they would let him. It was a sentiment Isaac had given up long ago. "It would hurt him beyond measure if you were to die by his hand." 

Hector flinched. "I was... distracted," he said, a blush creeping across his cheeks. 

Isaac raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down, clearly seeing what had gotten him so 'distracted.' Hector saw his eyes travel, but both of them made no comment about it. He cleared his throat and continued walking. They soon came across an open door that Hector declared was his room and stepped inside.

He dropped the cat, who quickly went to the window sill, curling up to completely ignore them. Hector smiled at the simple actions, while Isaac stared at his face. There was no denying Hector's beauty: his thin features, his glowing eyes, his Greek nose. Isaac could imagine taking him to bed, being that caretaker he craved. If he was moaning in the throws of passion, he could not annoy Isaac with petty small talk. 

He stepped back out to the hallway. "I will leave you to rest," he said, "I will be by your workshop to make sure you do." 

Hector laughed, clearly under the assumption that he was joking. "Farewell then, Isaac. I will see you at dinner." And with that, he closed the door. Isaac turned and made his way to the familiar parts of the castle, then headed toward the office. 

Isaac took a moment to make sure his clothing was on straight before knocking on the door. He was not surprised to find Dracula in his chair, facing the fire. He rarely left that spot nowadays. He didn't turn to see who he was, uncaring. "My lord," he said as he crossed the room.

"Good afternoon Isaac," he replied softly, eyes never leaving the fire. "What brings you by?"

Isaac stood by the mantle, not taking the other chair, it was not for him. "I'm here about Hector."

This got Dracula's attention, his head turning to Isaac for the first time. "Is he all right?" 

"He will be," Isaac said, "He is resting in his room." 

Dracula sighed, placing a hand over his face. "It was a silly thing to do, in hindsight. He is too eager." 

"He wishes to please you," Isaac said. "And in his mind, his wish to satisfy you has made him seek you in a more... intimate way." 

"I know that now. It won't be happening again in any case."

"If I may," Isaac offered. "Hector is the most suitable place for you to feed right now, There is no denying that." He met Dracula's studying gaze calmly. "I suggest that I assist."

Dracula tilted his head. "You have expressed a reluctance in this. I do not wish to put you in this position. I respect you too much to make you uncomfortable."

Isaac nodded. He did not take pleasure in pain the way Hector did, despite how much he inflicted it on himself. "I would, however, assist with Hector. You will not touch him the way he wishes, but I could."

"You would do this?" Dracula asked incredulously. 

Isaac's eyes flitted downward. "You have told us, that you wish for the two of us to be close. You know I find it hard to communicate with people-"

Dracula let out a soft huff of amusement. "We all seem to have that problem, I think." 

"I think this would bring us to a deeper understanding," Isaac finished. 

"It often does," Dracula agreed. He sat up straighter, drawing in a deep breath. "All right. If this ever comes up again. I will discuss it with him." Dracula offered him a kind look, most expression Isaac had seen from him in a while. "Thank you, Isaac. You are truly too good for us." 

Isaac nodded, bowing before taking his leave. 

****

Hector was well versed in the signs by now. His eyes would be narrower, his fingers would stay balled into fists, he would linger closer to them, staring over Hector's shoulder as he worked. Hector didn't know if Dracula could tell he knew, or if he could smell the want on him, he didn't dare ask, but when Dracula withdrew he did not hesitate to follow. 

Dracula did not ever take him to his bed, he had never expected that. Usually he fed in his study, where it was warm and familiar, but they took a different route. Hector found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom, obviously lived in, with the sheets tangled around each other, and books scattered across the desk. It took him a moment to see Isaac standing by a window, staring out at the moonlit landscape. He turned to face them with an impassive gaze. Hector felt it boring into him, 

"Hector," Dracula said gently, placing a hand on the small of his back. "Isaac has offered to take care of you, in the ways that I cannot." 

The realization passed through his spine like a current. Hector had always thought that Isaac hated him, but in truth, he had no idea how he had felt. Other people were so easy to read, but Isaac rarely let his emotions show, in deed or action. If he had not known any better, he would have said that he was an automaton, made only to do Dracula's bidding. Looking at him now, it did not seem he was all too enthused with this idea, but if Dracula said it was so, Hector was inclined to believe it. 

Dracula made to sit on the bed by the headboard. "Come here," he bid. Hector lowered himself to the soft sheets. Dracula carefully brushed his hair out of the way, keeping a cold hand on the back of his neck. He seemed to study Hector for a long while. Hector couldn't help but try to guess at what he saw, this creature that was close to a demigod in knowledge. He could probably read Hector's thoughts, not through any power he possessed, but through his wisdom alone. 

Dracula leaned forward. He pressed his thumbnail into his shoulder, making a long, thin cut over the sensitive skin. Hector gasped, it was a cold, sharp pain, the kind that made all the colors in the room brighter for a moment, the kind that made him feel every pulse of his heart. But it only lasted for a moment. "Remember," Dracula said into his ear. "I will not let you die." And with that he placed his lips to Hector's throat, pulling at the skin as he drank his fill. 

Hector's eyes flicked to Isaac, still standing in the corner of the room, still staring down at him impassively. Hector felt vulnerable here. He could never explain why this made him feel so much heat, it aroused him like nothing else, but it was also his greatest shame. He knew this, this heat that coursed through him, made Dracula think less of him. He couldn't be trusted to push Dracula away, or tell him when it was enough, so much so that Isaac had to be brought in. And while he was grateful that this could continue, the thought of disappointing this man brought tears to his eyes. Little moans escaped his lips each time he felt blood being drawn from the cut, the pressure being laced with a small sting of pain. Hector reveled in it, hips grinding back against his will even as he felt his limbs grow weak, as his vision grayed around the edges. He was floating is the pleasure that wrapped around him like sunlight. 

The deep tones of Isaac's voice registered in his mind, but he could not understand them. The lovely pressure was gone, replaced with the cold air as his spit-soaked skin was exposed. He was rolled over, fabric being pulled away, a warm cloth dabbing at the wound. It took monumental effort to open his eyes again, he was met with Dracula's firm gaze, his features softened with concern. Seeing it made affection bloom in his chest, and his heartache at the relief he saw wash over his lord's face. "You did well," he praised, the words going straight to Hector's core. 

He was still hard, still flushed despite the draining he had taken. He leaned forward, clumsily wrapping his arms around Dracula's waist and pressing his face into his shoulder. Dracula let his hand rest on his back, but nothing more. He wished to convey he was fine, that his head was dizzy with his inappropriate feelings, not blood loss. But when he opened his mouth all that tumbled out was a litany of 'please' and 'I'm sorry.'

"Isaac," Dracula called, a grim tone in his voice. Hector let him slip out of his grasp without protest, too embarrassed to meet his gaze, staring down at the rumpled sheets. There wasn't a drop of blood on them, nothing was wasted, and Hector felt grateful that this, this open and exposed position was not being taken for granted. Dracula respected him, respected his choices and respected his sacrifice, what little it was. 

Large, rough hands pulled at his shoulders, making him sit up straighter, tugging at the hem of his shirt to lift it over his head. Isaac circled around to face him. Hector lifted his eyes, long enough to see his stoic gaze, then looked back down again. Isaac's hands came up to cup his face, his calloused thumb rubbing against the heat in his cheeks. His chin was tilted upward, and Hector was brought into a light kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft. He let Isaac's tongue explore, easily letting him inside to run along his teeth, his pliant tongue, thrusting inside like it was a sexual act. Hector had not kissed many people in his life, but none had been as forward as this man, who seemed to plow through like a force of nature, uncaring of Hector's will, and he was helpless to resist. 

It was dangerous to be this open. He knew that Dracula would treat him well, he knew that with every fiber of his being, but he did not know what to expect with Isaac. They said that he was supposed to take care of him, even when he did not deserve this. He knew that his shameful lust should have been ignored, or repressed or punished. To have it fed was too good for him. But as Isaac pushed him down to lay on the mattress, he knew that he couldn’t deny himself this. He was not strong willed enough. 

Isaac was not gentle like Dracula, he was meticulous, running his hands roughly over the smooth skin of his back. Hector made to grab at his head, attempting to tangle his fingers in hair on instinct, instead grasping at the back of Isaac's neck, feeling as though he were merely hanging on. Isaac's hands had reached his sash, working it loose so that he could slide the rest of his clothing off. He rolled his hips against Hector, pressing his own hardness into his pubic bone. Hector gasped, surprised by the knowledge. He did not think that this would be something Isaac truly enjoyed. His own cock leaked against his stomach, desperate for touch. He wrapped his legs around Isaac's waist, bringing them closer. Isaac only lowered his pants enough to reveal his long cock, grabbing his and Hector's to rub against each other. He dipped his thumb into the slit spreading out the precome that was accumulating at the tip. It was the only thing they used to help the friction, but Hector didn't mind, the burn helped fuel the fire in his belly, even Isaac seemed to get lost in the pleasure, slowly moving to consume all of him. Hector had never let it get this wild before, he had no idea what would happen, what would be left of him when this was done. 

Over Isaac's shoulder, he could see Dracula looming over them, standing a small distance away from the bed. He looked completely unfazed by what was in front of him. It was like he was watching two animals that he was studying, observing how they lived. In truth, Hector thought as he gasped on a hard thrust, that was exactly what was happening. 

"Look at me," Isaac said. Hector snapped to attention, watching as beads of sweat started forming at his brow, as his lips parted slightly for his panting breath. He looked softer like this. Lovely in a new and different way. Hector found himself reaching up, pulling him into a deep, searing kiss. It only barely muffled his moans, growing louder as Isaac's hand sped up, squeezing them both so tightly. Isaac fell down to rest on one elbow, his hand grabbing a fistful of hair. He tugged at it, matching the pace with the movement around their cocks, until the sting brought Hector crashing over the edge, screaming a garbled version of his name. 

Hector collapsed underneath him. Everything felt so far away- Isaac's deep groans as he splashed come onto his stomach, the sunlight hitting the bed next to him, the dull throb of abused skin- like he had left his body. 

He heard the door open and shut as if in a dream, knowing it was important, but not able to respond. Isaac got off the bed, moving out of his sight. Hector wanted him to stay, missing his warmth. Then there was the warm cloth again, running along his abdomen, cleaning him gently. He made an attempt to move his limbs, suddenly feeling spoiled, Isaac should not be doing all the work. Isaac easily placed his hands back to his sides. He turned his head to stare up at his face, closed off yet again. 

"I'm sorry," Hector found himself saying, though he was unsure what he was apologizing for. 

Isaac shook his head, his eyes closing as he smirked ever so slightly, but he did not respond. He cleaned Hector up, even wiping at the wound with a clean side, before setting the cloth aside and climbing into the bed. It was a bit of a struggle to get the covers right, but soon they were wrapped in them, a good bit of space separating them. Hector felt a pang of hurt in his heart, though it was clear that Isaac wasn't much for physical affection. 

Hector was too tired, too drained to try and figure out what this meant, what sort of relation this was between them. He was sure they would have the opportunity to talk about it when he woke up. In the meantime, Hector merely laid his hand on Isaac's shoulder, smiled when it was not rejected, and let the world fade away to give himself a moment’s peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
